Blue Dream
by GloferaFanFics
Summary: La fantasía de que estamos dotados en un don demoníaco. Está continuamente abriendo un abismo entre lo que somos y lo que quisiéramos ser, entre lo que tenemos y deseamos.


Capítulo uno

Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más absurdo.

No entendía el porqué seguía en este mundo, más bien, no entendía porque los seres humanos permanecían en este mundo tan absurdo, si de todas formas desapareceríamos y nos iríamos sin nada de lo que cosechamos con esfuerzo y dedicación, ¿Qué provechos sacábamos?

Eso pensamientos lo aturdían, siempre pensaban en un sinfín de preguntas respecto al tema de la vida, pero nunca obtenía respuesta concretas. Prosiguió dibujando en su cuaderno de dibujo.

Dibujar, era su pasatiempo preferido, donde la paz y reinaba en su ser y por fin se podía alejar de ese lugar tan deprimente, llamado realidad.

Estaba tan concentrado en su nueva obra, que no pudo reaccionar cuando el chico de trenza se acercó a él, le arrebató su cuaderno de dibujo.

-Así que te gusta dibujar, princesa-Espetó en tono burlesco, sin dejar de mirar el dibujo a medio acabar.

-Dame eso, Zarbon-Su mirada penetrante atacó al chico peliverde, pero este solo lo miró serio.

-¿Y si no qué?

No le contestó, las conversaciones no funcionaban para su rival, y no era novedad que Zarbon siempre se la pasaba molestando a los estudiantes. Él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, sin importarle las consecuencias, le propinó un puñete en el rostro, provocando que luego saliera una línea de sangre por la nariz del brabucón, a la vez que el cuaderno de dibujo callera al suelo. Vegeta, no contento con eso, le propinó dos puñetes en el abdomen, y sin compasión alguna, le dio una patada directo a los genitales del joven de trenza.

Los expectores quedaron perplejos, sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¡Ounji, a la dirección!-Gritó la auxiliar, mientras que los profesores se acercaban a auxiliar a Zarbon.

Vegeta, levantó todas su pertenecías y se dirigió a la dirección.

.

.

.

.

Después de la llamada de atención por parte de la directora, esta llamo a su padre. El castigado se fue a esperar a las afuera de la dirección, hasta que su padre saliera de hablar con la directora.

-Vámonos- Espetó su padre, serio como siempre.

Subieron en silencio al auto de su padre, no hablaron hasta llegar a mitad del trayecto.

-Tu directora me llega al pincho-Dijo el hombre sin mirar al frente-¿Qué demonio pasó para que te expulsaran?- Esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, estaba expulsado, de todas formas no le importó.

\- Se me acercó para molestarme, cogió mis cosas y no me pude resistir, le tengo ganas desde hace mucho.

-Está bien que hallas golpeado al gilipollas ese, aun así eres un idiota. Debiste esperarlo en la salida y sacarle la madre. Ahora tengo que ponerte en otro colegio…Te irás a vivir con tu madre, viajaré y no pienso dejarte solo.

 _Veía borroso su entorno, pero pudo ver claramente a esa figura femenina que se encontraba de espaldas. No la había visto antes en toda su vida, su larga cabellera azul lo dejo hipnotizado por unos segundos, un color muy peculiar y ese vestido con mangas largas se le acentuaba bien._

 _De un momento a otro, la joven de aspecto adolescente, se voltea y es donde sus miradas se encuentran y sensaciones extrañas lo invaden. Sus ojos eran como dos zafiros azules, su labios rosas eran perfectos, ella era hermosa. Y más en cuanto la joven le regaló una venusta sonrisa, Y sin más, se voltea para irse._

 _Corre para alcanzarla, pero una fuerza mayor se lo impide. Intenta llamarla pero también es en vano, su voz ha desaparecido como la muchacha que ya no se encuentra frente a él._

El sonido del claxon lo despierta de su extraño sueño.

-Ya es hora. Habló su padre- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuídate, hijo.

Se despide de su padre para luego salir del auto e ir a su nuevo hogar.

Dio un giro a su alrededor, el lugar era rural, la casa de su madre se veía agradable, pudo apreciar que tenía un huerto de cultivo, lleno de hermosas plantas y frutas apetecibles. Tocó el timbre, en cuestión de segundos, salió una atractiva mujer de edad madura, cabellera larga negra y ojos marrones, piel blanca como la leche, contextura delgada y atributos bien pronunciados. La mujer, con toda confianza lo abrazó, se quedó estoico.

-Te estaba esperando, hijo-Dejó de abrazarlo y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo- Has crecido y estás guapo.

-¿Ya llegó?- Intervino un hombre de estatura alta, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si- Miró a su hijo-Vegeta, él es Marck, mi esposo.

-Mucho gusto-El hombre lo abrazó.

-Hola-Atinó a responder, se sentía incomodo.

-¡Hermano!- Gritó el niño de cabello negro, quien apareció de sorpresa-Ya viniste- Se acerca al joven para abrazarlo, este se queda quieto-¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Tarble.

-No.

-Es probable que no se acuerde de ti, porque apenas naciste tuvimos que llevarte a Canadá y Vegeta no podía visitarte porque estaba en la escuela-Intervino su madre.

-Ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse, Vegeta se quedará por mucho tiempo-Interviene Marck.

-¿No es para siempre?-pregunta el niño.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que comenzó su nueva vida. La hermosa joven aun albergaba sus sueños, ya había comenzado sus clases en una escuela a cinco cuadras de su casa, donde sin poder creerlo aun, un joven de cabello alborotado se juntaba a él.

Se encontraba caminando, su compañero de clases, como siempre, iniciaba la conversación.

Mientras su amigo hablaba una que otra cosa sin importarle en lo más mínimo, observó a lo lejos, en donde se encontraba el gran campo, una joven idéntica la chica de sus sueños, no lo podía creer, ¿En verdad era ella?, ha de estar alucinando, ¡Era ella!

-¡Kakarotto! ¿Conoces a esa mujer?-Señaló a la peliazul, su amigo voltea pero no logra ver a nadie.

-¿Qué mujer?

-¡La que estaba por el campo, se fue!, tenía el cabello azul como sus ojos.

-La única mujer con esas características que conozco es Bulma Brief.

-¿Bulma Brief?

-Sí, es la hija del científico Brief, vive en una casona que se encuentra por el bosque, se dice que estudia en casa y que no la dejan salir. De seguro se escapa de la casa para conocer la ciudad, yo lo haría si fuera ella.

\- Así que se llama Bulma Brief- Habló para sí mismo.

-¿La conoces?

-Algo así.

-Vamos, dime. No dejaré de insistirte hasta que me digas.

-Como fastidias. Pobre de ti que se lo cuente a alguien.

-De acuerdo, ahora dime.

-La he visto en mis sueños.

-¿En tus sueños?... ¡Ya se!-Los jóvenes detuvieron el paso- Es tu amor.

-¿Qué mierda?

-No es mierda, mi abuelito me dijo que si sueñas con alguien que no conoces es porque es tu amor y se encontraran.

-Tu abuelo está en drogas.

-Suena un poco irreal.

-¿Un poco?

-Bueno, es irreal, pero yo creo en eso.

-El amor es una estupidez creada por las personas.

-Lo dice porque nunca lo has sentido.

-Ni lo haré.

Ese mismo día, el pueblo celebraba su aniversario como cada año, como era de esperarse, el pelinegro no asistiría a la fiesta, se quedaría solo en su habitación, pensando en la joven de sus sueños, ¿Y si era Bulma Brief? ¿Estaban destinados a encontrarse? ¿El abuelo de Kakarotto consumía drogas y de pasada se las daba a él?, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pareciera que estaba obsesionado, inclusive dibujó un boceto de ella.

Salió de su casa en dirección al bosque, la curiosidad por verla era enorme, y según lo que le dijo su amigo, ella vivía en una casona por el bosque, las posibilidades de encontrarla eran pocas, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Se detuvo en cuanto quedó a pocos metros de la laguna, le llamó la atención un bote mediano que se encontraba sujetado, miró al frente y pudo observar a lo lejos una casona, sin duda era el hogar de ella.

Subió al bote y remo a toda prisa, se sentía un idiota por su manera de remar tan inexperta, bueno, que esperaba si nunca lo había hecho, una vez llegado a la casona, se puso de pie, lo cual le duró unos segundos para luego caerse por la poca estabilidad. Quedó en _shock_ en cuanto la vio, parada del otro extremo, frente a él, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido en cuanto la muchacha sentó en el bote. De cerca era una completa adonis.

-Tú eres…-Fue callado en cuanto la joven posó delicadamente su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No podemos hacer bulla, mi nana cree que estoy durmiendo-Cogió los remos y comenzó a remar hasta llegar al otro extremo de la laguna-Mañana temprano, encontrémonos en el lago, te enseñaré a remar-Le dedicó una pequeña risa.

-Bue-Bueno-Estaba sin palabras, ¡Era idéntica a como la soñó!


End file.
